


I'm not Wearing Any!

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinda Crack, Other, i honestly enjoy this song, i know its stupid, sirius is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: Sirius decides to give everyone a dinner and a show





	I'm not Wearing Any!

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and i just had to write this piece of crack.

It was a normal enough dinner at Hogwarts. The students were happy to sit and chat with their friends and discuss everything that had happened to them today. The professors were just glad that the day had ended and that they could finally relax. Yes, all was calm and peaceful at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this would all soon end, courtesy of one Sirius Black.

Sirius had discovered something wonderful from the muggle world, a certain song that he had heard earlier. Which he decided had to be performed, right here and right now, for everyone at Hogwarts to enjoy. With that in mind he climbed on top of the Gryffindor table and proceeded to belt out said song.

**“I’m not wearing underwear today!” **

As soon as he started, he began kicking all the delicious food off the table as he danced down it, causing quite a few of his fellow Gryffindors to glare at him for his ‘performance’.

**“No! I’m not wearing underwear today!”**

The other marauders, and Lily, each had different opinions of their friend’s ‘concert’. James was grinning ear to ear at the fact that Sirius was actually doing this. Lily and Remus had decided to try and hide themselves and scoot away from the other marauders. Peter didn’t really care what Sirius was doing, as long as he wasn’t dancing and ruining **their** dinner, he was fine.

**“Not that you’d probably care, much about my underwear. Still the nonetheless I gotta say!”**

As the he reached the end of the Gryffindor table, nearing the professors table, Sirius did a little twirl at the tables end.

**“That I’m not wearing underwear today!” **As Sirius finished the song, he turned and proceeded to moon everyone at Hogwarts. Showing that, indeed, he was not wearing underwear that today.

Everyone was (not so) shocked at the fact that he had mooned them, that the only person who actually clapped for him was James Potter.

“Get a life!” Lily Evans shouted, and glared at Potter for endorsing his idiot’s friend behavior.

“Thank you, Lily!” Sirius had no fucks to give, as he was a bit too happy after his ‘gig’.

However, there was one person who was definitely not happy with Sirius’ dinner show.

“40 points from Gryffindor!” McGonagall looked so done right now to be dealing with Sirius Black’s shenanigans.

This still did not faze Sirius. “Thank you Minnie!” 


End file.
